Only Hearts Can See
by vicar-dibley
Summary: Miranda needs a fresh new face and Nigel might know the right person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do hope it is not complete rubbish. I made a few changes since I first wrote it. Hope you enjoy it :o)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Another sigh, another discarded layout. The elegantly dressed woman took off her reading glasses and ran her hand through her perfectly coiffed white hair. Putting her glasses on top of the layout Miranda Priestly, editor in chief of Runway magazine, sat down in her chair and leaned back. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Weary and tired, she felt a headache coming when she heard the soft clearing of a voice from the doorway of her office. Leaning against the doorframe was her art director and oldest friend Nigel Kipling.

"I take it you don't like any of the layouts", he stated before he moved further into the room. In one hand he held two glasses, in the other a bottle of 21 year old Glenfarclas single malt whisky.

"What is there to like, Nigel?" Miranda sounded every bit as tired as she felt. "These models all look the same. The same faces, the same dull eyes, the same empty expressions and the same uninspiring bodies."

"So, what do you suggest?" Nigel asked as he sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

He poured them both a healthy amount of the amber liquid before he handed Miranda one of the glasses.

"Cheers!" He lifted his glass to Miranda and they each took a healthy sip from their drink.

Miranda enjoyed the warmth of the whisky as it burned down her throat. It warmed her from within. It was a change from how she usually felt, short lived as it may be.

"Again Miranda, what do you suggest?" Nigel persisted.

"I don't know Nigel", Miranda sipped her drink, lost in thought. "Lately I believe Irv has been right after all. Maybe I don't have it anymore. Maybe Jacqueline would indeed do a better job."

"What?" Nigel was taken aback. "You can't be serious!"

Miranda took the last swallow of her drink before she got up from her chair. She walked over to the windows, looking down into the illuminated city. With unseeing eyes she stared at the endless stream of head- and taillights down on the road.

Now Nigel was really worried, he had known this woman for more than twenty years. He had been there when she climbed the ranks at Elias-Clarke, he had been there through the catastrophes of her first and second marriage. He had never wavered in his support when she had snatched away his dream job and handed it to that Follet woman.

Nigel knew the editor, the businesswoman, the mother, even the wife but this woman was a complete stranger. Never had he seen her like this. This bordered on dejected. It was so unlike the Miranda Priestly he admired and loved. A few crappy layouts couldn't do this to her. There had to be more to it.

"Miranda..."

She interrupted him with a hoarse voice without even turning around.

"Find me something different, Nigel. A fresh face. Somebody who is alive and warm. That's all."

Miranda knew she asked for the impossible but when didn´t she? Thinking of a new face a picture came to mind at once. The sole picture in her bedroom that kept her warm and comforted every time she looked at it. It was the picture of a young woman with gentle eyes, the most sensuous lips and beautiful waves of dark hair Miranda had ever seen. She had acquired the photography nearly ten years ago at the exhibition of a young, upcoming and very talented photographer.

The moment she had seen the picture she knew she had to have it and had paid a ridiculously overrated price for someone whose name was unknown to the art world. Now the picture hung in her master bedroom right opposite her bed. It was the last thing she saw when she fell asleep and the first when she woke up in the morning. She had often wondered about the woman in the picture and right now she wished it was her Nigel would find for the next cover.

"Yes, Miranda", Nigel softly agreed, he knew better than to argue or ask what exactly she meant. When he left her she was still looking out at the city, her posture stiff and unrelenting.

On his way to his own office Nigel pondered over Miranda's request. It was easier said than done. He was no magician, for crying out loud. How was he supposed to pull it off? With a sigh he sat down in front of his computer to check his e-mails for the last time before he called it a day. When he stumbled across a dinner invitation Nigel knew he had found the solution to his problem. He accepted the invitation before he shut down his workstation and with a new spring in his step he left the building for the weekend.

* * *

A week later said solution was in his office waiting to meet the infamous Miranda Priestly. It hadn't been easy but he had managed. Nigel was convinced that she was it.

"Are you sure I am what she wants", the woman asked while she folded up her blind man's stick to put it in her shoulder bag.

"You, my dear, are absolutely what she wants", Nigel assured his friend.

"If you say so", she wasn't really convinced.

Flashing a beaming smile she couldn't see though Nigel took her bag and put it on his desk before he held out his arm for her to take.

"Right, let's go", he patted her hand on his arm. "Is it wise not to tell her you are blind?"

"This isn't about my handicap, this is about my looks. For her to put my picture in her magazine I don't need to see how I look in those pictures, do I?"

"No, but she hates lies", Nigel said softly.

"I'm not lying, I'm merely omitting. And don't worry, I will tell her. But it shouldn't influence her decision."

Nigel wasn't entirely convinced as led them to Miranda's office. When Emily nodded her consent for them to enter he proceeded into the inner sanctum. Miranda was turning from the window when Nigel and a woman entered.

"Impossible!" Miranda whispered surprised.

The woman on Nigel's arm was the woman from her bedroom picture. Her deep brown eyes spoke of warmth and the smile of those same sensuous lips made Miranda catch her breath. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed freely just barely touching the open collar of her long sleeved white shirt. Hip hugging, form fitting washed out jeans and polished boots completed the picture.

"Miranda, please meet Andrea Sachs. The new face of Runway!"

"Andrea it is a pleasure to meet you", Miranda softly said as she walked over to greet her guest.

"It's an honour, Mrs Priestly", Andy greeted the older woman with a brilliant smile and an outstretched hand which was enclosed in both of Miranda's.

"Miranda", the editor corrected gently.

"Miranda", Andy repeated equally softly. Her hand was still held in the older woman's ones. As Miranda wondered about the beauty before her, Andy felt warmth seep into her body.

Confused by the display Nigel took a closer look at both women and he had the distinct feeling that something was indeed going on. But neither of them seemed to be really aware of it or at least tried to hide and ignore it. Miranda's face turned into its usual mask of indifference when she caught him staring at her.

"Please, have a seat!" Nigel held one of the visitor chairs for Andy before he sat down on the other. Miranda returned behind her desk and waited for Nigel to tell her where he had found this woman.

"Well?" The editor was getting impatient when no explanation was forthcoming from either of them.

"Before this goes any further", Andy was the first to speak, "I want you to know Miranda that I'm not a model, I´m a writer."

"I don't understand", Miranda was confused.

"I did quite a few model jobs during my time as a student at NYU", the brunette went on, "and at one of the parties of a company I modelled for I met Nigel. We kept in touch over the years and when he came over for dinner last week he mentioned you were looking for a new face and here I am."

"Hmm", Miranda pursed her lips, not quite satisfied with what she had just heard.

"In case you are wondering why I am here then, it is to do Nigel a favour", Andy added with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Miranda, if that is not what you wanted to hear but I prefer to be honest and not tell you some bullshit. It would be an honour to work for you and your magazine but if you think I'm not what you are looking for or don't like my attitude it can't be helped."

Andy was getting to her feet, taking a step towards the desk and held out her hand to Miranda to say goodbye.

"Think it over! Nigel can inform me of your decision", Andy said when Miranda took hold of the offered hand wordlessly.

"When can you start?" Miranda suddenly asked without letting go of the younger woman's hand.

"As soon as your and my lawyer approved of the contract", Andy smirked. "I will send you the details."

"Good. I will give you a call when everything is ready to sign", Miranda got to her feet, still holding the other woman's hand.

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye, Miranda", Andy gently squeezed the hand that held hers.

"So do I. Goodbye, Andrea."

Before Andrea left though, Miranda had to know if she was right about the picture in her bedroom.

"Andrea", the editor called out softly causing Andy to turn a last time in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know a photographer named Charles Parker?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing", Miranda waved her off not ready to reveal the truth just yet, afraid of being considered weird. "I am just curious."

"Okay", Andy drawled out not entirely convinced. "See you soon."

"Yes. Soon."

The editor was watching mesmerised as Nigel accompanied the woman out of her office. It was odd, really odd. Never had letting go of another person's hand been so hard for Miranda. She hated to touch and being touched by other people but Andrea's touch had felt comforting. What the hell was wrong with her?

In Nigel's office Andy collected her bag and Nigel brought her downstairs where he hailed a taxi that would take the brunette to her best friend's office from where she would go home. Returning to the Runway floor Nigel was pondering the strange scene he had witnessed in Miranda's office. He wondered what was going on with his friend. Something strange, indeed. Maybe it was strange but somehow it wasn't so bad, not bad at all. Interesting was more like it. Well, he would lean back and see where this was heading and maybe help if help was necessary. Knowing Miranda she sure could need all the help she could get with whatever it was that was happening.

* * *

In another part of town Douglas Chapman, Doug to his friends, was looking expectantly at his visitor and best friend to spill the beans about her meeting with the infamous Ice Queen.

"So?" He tried to push her into telling the tale of the visit to the dragon's lair.

"So what?" Andy asked with a smirk.

"Tell me about the old dragon! How is she?", Doug was impatient.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that", Andy sighed.

"What? Old or dragon?"

"Either", Andy said with a frown. "She was actually quite nice."

"Huh?" Doug was flabbergasted. "We are talking about the same Miranda Priestly here, right? Editor in chief of _Runway_?"

"Yes, you goof", Andy smacked him on the head. "She was nothing like I imagined her to be. She was cordial, really. Her voice was all husky and her skin was so smooth and soft."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Care to listen to yourself?" Doug couldn't believe his friend. "You sound as if, as if..."

"As if what?"

"As if you have just fallen in love with this woman at first touch, so to speak."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. We've only just met", Andy huffed at the insinuation. "This is the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"If you say so", Doug wasn't convinced though. Love at first sight was out of the question here but he thought his phrasing was quite accurate although he should add first hearing.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yup, absolutely. I just shut down the computer."

* * *

In her office Miranda was gazing out the windows as it has become her habit lately. Although she couldn't really see what was going on down on the streets the constant stream of New York´s busy life was oddly comforting and soothing. Today's meeting with Andrea Sachs had left her unsettled but not in a bad way. She still couldn't explain her reluctance to let go of the younger woman's hand or the feeling of loss she had experienced when she finally had to. Andrea's skin has been warm and soft. Her smile was radiant, something Miranda wanted to see as often as possible. With an angry shake of her head she turned from the window and found Nigel observing her thoughtfully from the door.

"What?" She asked harsher than intended, returning to her desk where she sat down briskly.

"Love at first sight does happen, you know", he said knowingly.

"What are you talking about? Have you smacked your head on the clothes racks on your way here?"

"I'm neither blind nor stupid, Miranda", Nigel continued unfazed by her ridicule. "Andrea has made quite an impression on you today. I dare say you, my friend, suffer from a serious case of love at first sight."

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't fall in love like that. That's preposterous", Miranda scoffed at her friend.

She thought again of the picture in her bedroom but realised suddenly that Nigel was talking about the meeting she had had with Andrea for he didn´t know of the photography.

"Whatever you say", Nigel smiled. "Goodnight, Miranda."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The lawyers were quite busy to meet all of Andy's conditions but in the end the editor was quite willing to give her consent to all of them in order to recruit Runway's new face. A few days after the first meeting Andy was again in Miranda's office to sign the contract. And just like the last time Nigel was by her side all the way through. When the editor suggested to celebrate Andy had to decline but they agreed to meet for lunch on another day. Much to Nigel's dismay Andy had again neglected to mention that she was blind and he wondered if the brunette had maybe passed the right moment to tell Miranda without any repercussions. There was nothing he could do about it except urge Andy to tell as soon as possible.

When the women met for lunch Andy had been the first to arrive and she was already seated waiting patiently for Miranda. If she was completely honest she had to admit that she was looking forward to meeting the editor again so soon. She enjoyed the older woman's company, her quick wit and the sound of her voice. There was something about Miranda Priestly that touched Andy in a way nobody else ever had.

Miranda arrived at the restaurant in her usual air of haughty arrogance which caused a distinct change in the room's atmosphere. Andy sat up straighter when she felt the tension and heard the hush fall over the room. The fast clicking of heels was drawing nearer to her table and the gentle breeze of a very special perfume announced the arrival of the older woman. Andy smiled at the white haired fashion icon, causing Miranda to smile in return at the pleasant welcome.

Miranda leaned down to greet Andy with air kisses on both cheeks, unheard off for someone she had known for such a short time. But it felt right to do and nobody would dare question her anyway so she just did it.

"Sorry, for being late", Miranda apologized as she sat down, "but a small crises in the art department was calling for my attention."

"Don't you worry", Andy waved it off, "I do understand the obligations of your occupation."

"Well, quite so", Miranda continued, "it is impolite."

"You are here that is all that matters, is it not?"

"Yes, it is", the editor agreed softly. "Have you decided what are you will order?"

"Not really, maybe you could do it for both of us. Because I take it you know the restaurant."

"Gladly."

Miranda Priestly wasn't in the habit of apologising or explaining herself yet she had done both. What was it about the younger woman that caused her to act so uncharacteristically? Was it because she felt so very much at ease in the brunette's presence? Try as she might she didn´t really know why. All she knew was that it felt good for a change, being Miranda and not constantly the editor in chief, the Dragon Lady, businesswoman or responsible mother of two pre-teenage girls. The white haired woman relaxed even more the longer their lunch lasted, until Emily called to remind her of her afternoon appointment. She sighed after ending the call, sad that she had to leave Andrea's company so soon.

"Can I give you a lift?" Miranda asked as she handed the waiter her credit card.

"No, thank you, a friend will drive me home", Andy smiled.

"Well, I suppose I will see you again next week for the first shooting", Miranda got up to say goodbye.

"Yup", Andy nodded, before Miranda air kissed her again and made her way out of the restaurant. Andy felt like laughing out loud when she felt a sigh of relieve go through the restaurant when the editor breezed out of the room.

* * *

By the end of the week Miranda was weary and tired as hell after another exhausting day at the office. Sitting back in her car on her way back home she found looking out of the car window and watching the scenery roll by quite soothing to the mind. It was late again and she was glad that the girls were already with their father for the weekend, sparing her the usual guilt of the working mother. When the car stopped at some traffic lights the editor spotted two familiar figures in front of a restaurant. Miranda leaning forward to get a closer look, she recognised Nigel and Andrea saying their friendly goodbyes after having obviously dined together.

She saw Nigel kissing both of Andrea's cheeks before he went to his car. With her finger just above the button to roll down the car window and call for Andrea to offer her a ride Miranda stopped in mid-motion when she saw the younger woman reach into her purse. The editor couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise when the brunette took out white sticks which she unfolded into a large cane she used to help her find the way to the taxi stand.

Blind. Andrea Sachs was blind. Miranda didn't know what to think. She felt like a fool and she felt betrayed. Why hadn't Andrea or Nigel told her? Was this all a ruse from her friend to get back at her? Would the younger woman do such a thing? No, she didn't think so. Miranda was good at reading people and Andrea hadn't struck her as cunning or deceiving. The younger woman was genuine and warm but why hadn't she told Miranda about her blindness? Was she worried she wouldn't get the contract? If she was honest it hurt to know that Andrea had thought she couldn't trust her.

What she had witnessed outside the restaurant kept Miranda occupied for the rest of the evening and way into Saturday. Replaying her meetings with Andrea she was confused over her own inability to realise such a crucial fact about the younger woman. She didn't have the faintest idea that Andrea was blind, nothing in the brunette's behaviour ever indicated as much. On Sunday Miranda called it quits. She looked up Andrea's home address in her files, took her car keys and sat out to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

It took her longer than she suspected to get to Andrea's house upstate New York, where vast woodland with hills and nearly untouched nature could still be found. It amazed the editor that something like this still existed in such close proximity to the metropolis. Turning into the driveway Miranda was surprised to find Andrea's home to be larger than she had expected. It was a one story half-timbered house with a heavy oak door and potted well maintained plants on either side of the entrance.

The editor climbed out of her Lexus and walked towards the door feeling a bit uneasy because now that she knew that Andrea was blind she was worried that she might act differently although it didn't change how felt about her.

She rang doorbell and it was immediately answered by the barking of a dog. The muffled voice of a woman ordered the dog to stop barking.

The door opened and Miranda found herself face to face with a dashing looking Andrea who had a hand on the dog's collar. Smiling when she recognised the scent of her visitor Andy greeted Miranda with surprise in her voice.

"Miranda, hi, what brings you out here?"

The editor faltered at the greeting, shortly unsure if what she had seen the other day had been a delusion of her tired mind. Because how could Andrea know it was her when she hadn't said even as a word. A short gaze inside confirmed her knowledge. Next to Andrea, on a rack, hung the cane and a leash which was used for guiding dogs.

Instead of a greeting Miranda blurted out what was on the forefront of her mind, sounding as hurt as she felt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing at the question Andy knew what the editor was referring to without having to ask.

"Please, why don't you come in and we talk?" Andy suggested.

"All right." Miranda agreed readily.

Opening the door further for the editor to step inside, Andy kept a strong hold on her dog, not knowing if Miranda was a dog person or not. Her Labrador guiding dog Max was friendly and exuberant. Always happy to meet new people and a good judge of character. By the way he was behaving now Andy could tell that he found Miranda more than okay and wanted to greet her properly. It was time to introduce the two of them. Closing the door behind Miranda Andy ordered Max to sit and contain his excitement for a bit longer. Tail wagging the Labrador was waiting to get a good scratch from the new human in his leader's home.

"Before we continue may I introduce you to Max", Andy smiled her infectious smile, Miranda had come to associate with the younger woman. Odd how fast things became memorable. "He is my eyes, protector and most trusted advisor where other people are concerned."

"Nice to meet you Max", Miranda held out her hand for the dog to take in her scent. When Max was done sniffing the white haired woman was allowed to scratch him behind his ears much to the dog´s great delight. "I take it I passed the test."

"You certainly did", Andy assured her.

Andy led Miranda into her spacious living room where in an open hearth a cosy fire was crackling and an inviting couch was already occupied by a Siamese cat who looked with suspicious eyes at the newcomer. She was obviously reserving judgement unlike Max. Typical, Miranda thought. For this one's approval she had to work way much harder, not quite sure why she even wanted to.

"Take a seat please", Andy gestured at the couch where she herself took a seat next to the cat that instantly climbed into her lap.

She settled down and started to purr when Andy started to stroke her fur with gentle fingers. Seeing this, the thought that popped into Miranda's head caused her to catch her breath for a moment. 'I wish it was my head lying in her lap and she was stroking those elegant fingers through my hair. I could compete with the cat in purring, I am sure.'

Sitting down at a safe distance from the younger woman, Miranda smirked when Max flopped down at her feet. So, at least one member of the household was in her corner.

"May I ask you something?" Miranda was still intrigued how Andrea knew it was her at the door before saying a word.

"Sure."

"How did you know it was me when you opened the door?"

"Ah", Andy smiled knowingly at the older woman. "You are wearing a unique scent. I would recognise it anywhere. Due to being blind my other senses are better tuned to make up for it. But like I said your perfume is unique, just like you are."

"Well, quite so", Miranda was flustered by the compliment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", Andy apologised with a frown, wondering if she had gone too far in her appraisal of the older woman.

"You did not. It is just that I do not often hear these words spoken with such honesty and without malice so it surprised me a bit."

"But this is not why you have come, is it?" Andy said with a sigh.

"No. Why did you not tell me, Andrea?"

"I was afraid you would say no if you knew."

"Did you really think I would be so prejudiced?" Miranda was hurt. "I know my reputation, I am not completely obtuse but I have always thought of myself of being fair where skill and aptness is concerned."

"I am sorry, Miranda", Andy tried to explain, "it's just that I didn't want it to be an issue. I pose for your magazine, look pretty and interesting and I didn't think my blindness to be of importance for doing the job. I don't want to be pitied or receive any special treatment. I'm capable of doing it and I don't need people fussing over me because I can't see."

"I do understand your reasoning but why have you not told me after signing the contract?" Miranda insisted.

"I meant to but it was never the right time and before you even ask I asked Nigel to keep quiet about it as well."

"Still, were you going to tell me before the first shooting or have you planned to show up at the scene with Max?" The editor was still a bit miffed.

"No. I have been thinking about how to tell you since Friday. I met Nigel for dinner and he kept pestering me about it."

"I see", Miranda said slowly.

She knew she wasn't the easiest person to deal with even her children often had difficulties approaching her. She had never meant to be like that, least of all with her children whom she loved more than anything else in the world. Miranda simply found it hard to convey what she felt and show her feelings openly. A long time ago she found out how dangerous it could be to do that and ever since she kept a tight rein on her emotions. Knowing how she was hurting the people who loved her but she couldn't help it. So how would this young woman know that Miranda Priestly was approachable when everybody else, including her loved ones, knew different?

"I am sorry, Miranda", Andy said softly, covering Miranda's hands with one of her own. Once again the editor was surprised how warm and smooth the brunette's hand was. How good it felt to be touched by another human being in such a caring way.

Slipping one hand from underneath Andrea's and putting it on top, Miranda looked up into a worried face, feeling the desperate need to reassure the other woman that it was quite all right.

"It is all right, Andrea", the editor said with a warm smile. "Let us start anew. What do you say?"

"I think I like that a lot", the brunette smiled in return.

Holding out her hand Miranda introduced herself to the other woman.

"Hello, I am Miranda Priestly, editor in chief of Runway."

"Hi. Andrea Sachs, your new model. I am a writer of children's books and romantic novels."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Andrea", Miranda said warmly.

"Likewise", the writer answered.

"Children's books and romantic novels? What else did you not tell me?" The editor asked playfully.

"Well, a woman has to have her secrets don't you think?" Andrea countered cheekily.

"I suppose so. You, Andrea Sachs, are quite an intriguing woman."

"So are you, Miranda."

"Probably", Miranda waved it off. "Tell me about your books."

"I would like to." Andy agreed readily as she got comfortable.

Not only was it a fascinating conversation, it turned out to be a wonderful evening. Andrea asked Miranda to stay for dinner which both women enjoyed tremendously and when it was time for the editor to return home Andy felt a little bit lost after the other woman was gone. It was a feeling she had never had before. The house was a great deal more quiet and empty without the presence of Miranda Priestly. Maybe there was some merit to what Doug had said about the older woman and her feelings. Although Andy was still not ready to admit as much.

* * *

All the way home Miranda contemplated her visit and the conversation she had had with Andrea. She had meant to be angry with the brunette for omitting such an important detail but realised as soon as the door opened that she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She had learned quite a lot this evening, not only about Andrea but also about how she managed her life. It was fascinating to observe how confident and sure the younger woman was moving around in her house. The little details hadn't escaped Miranda's attention. Especially in the kitchen everything was perfectly arranged to meet her needs. Andrea had an air around herself that made you easily forget that she was blind, no wonder she didn't catch on to it.

Miranda also knew there was something about the other woman which made her feel so comfortable and at ease in her presence. Had Nigel been right after all? Impossible! Yes, she did feel a certain pull towards the brunette but that was all it was especially after such a short time. There was no way she had fallen for the younger woman, least of all at first sight. Nigel and his stupid insinuations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they met again it was on the set for Andy's first photo shooting. After a rocky start she soon found herself swept away by the excitement and buzzing on the set. Nigel was not only delighted but surprised by Miranda's patience and restraint when Andy stumbled at first. As soon as it became clear though that the brunette was finding her footing he was stunned to witness the undisguised pride on his friend's face. To say Nigel was relieved was an understatement, after he had received his dressing down for letting Miranda in the dark about Andy's blindness he was glad to hear that they had talked it over. By the look of it the editor was more than satisfied by Andy's performance in front of the camera, it also meant that Miranda was now convinced that it had been the right decision to hire her.

As soon as the new Runway issue with Andy on the cover hit the stands it was clear that it was a complete and utter success. They were flooded with e-mails and letters by their readers congratulating them on their new and fresh look. Miranda was back with a vengeance, gone was the self-doubting and brooding attitude. She seemed more invigorated than ever before. Nigel suspected that the success of the new issue was only partly the reason for this. He knew from Andy that she and Miranda met quite often for dinner, they talked on the phone and when the girls were with their father over the weekend Miranda would spend much time at Andy´s. When he asked what they were doing Andy would just smile mysteriously.

Miranda was aware of the fact that Nigel knew about her friendship with Andrea and why not. He was a friend to both of them. Miranda also knew that her art director often wondered what it was that made the foundation of this most unlikely friendship. If she was quite honest she didn't know herself. It had just happened. After the first photo shooting they had started to talk and had not stopped ever since. Talking to Andrea was so easy and easier still was the silence between them. Never was it ever strained or awkward. With Andrea she could just be. When she visited the younger woman on the weekend they would talk, listen to music, one of Andrea's favourite past times, take walks or just sit on the deck behind the house and enjoy the quiet. Andrea would cook for them or they would do so together and spend the rest of the evenings talking some more about everything and nothing. Miranda often wondered why Andrea was so ready to spend time with her but she was too afraid to ask and break the spell.

The weeks had turned into month and summer into autumn. Miranda was spending another Saturday at Andrea's house silently contemplating their comfortable friendship and wondering if she shouldn't invite Andrea to meet the girls.

"A penny for your thoughts", Andy broke the silence, smiling at the older woman next to her.

"Oh, sorry", Miranda felt guilty for being so distant.

"This must be some thought", the brunette joked.

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to come to my house next Saturday. I have the girls and I would like you to meet them."

"Sure", Andy agreed readily. Having heard so much about them she was more than curious to meet them.

"Good."

Looking at her companion Miranda felt the sudden urge to reach out and brush away the few tendrils of long dark hair which fallen into Andrea's face. Shaking her head she pushed away such thoughts. Just being Andrea's friend would have to be enough.

Never in her wildest dreams had Miranda thought it possible to be attracted to another woman. She never had been particularly attracted to anyone, not even her husbands. Marrying was what was expected of her and so she had done it. She had no reference for anything else. Sure the fashion industry was dominated by gay men but lesbians were rare, speaking of old clichés.

Miranda always felt she was missing a part of the puzzle but she never knew what it could be. Now that she had met Andrea and after what Nigel had said about love at first sight she had a vague idea what it could be. But what did she know about love and romance. She didn't even know how to be a mother. Affection and love had never been a strong side in her family and her lacking capability to show those feelings had been one of the reasons her first husband divorced her. What was worse was that she didn't know how to be open towards her children, even though she loved them unconditionally and with her whole heart.

A heartfelt sigh at her incompetence where relationships were concerned caused Andy to call it quits. Miranda's mood had been too dark ever since she arrived. Standing she held out a hand to the older woman.

"Come on", Andy beckoned the editor, "it's time to start dinner and you can help. It will help to chase away the dark clouds that seem to surround you today."

"You think so?" Miranda lips lifted into a smile as she took the offered hand.

"I know so."

Their dinner preparations were as relaxed as ever just like their meal. Miranda told a few funny stories about the usual Runway disasters making Andrea laugh all through dinner. She loved the sound of Andrea's laughter so she would never get tired of telling humorous stories. After dinner they had coffee in the living room not ready yet to end their evening and say good night. When they heard the front door and Max's excited barking at the newcomer, Miranda saw a smile spreading over Andrea's face when she heard a man's voice calling for her.

"Baby where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, Dougie!" Andy answered already getting to her feet.

A good looking, well-dressed young man entered followed by a tail wagging Labrador and Andrea flew into his arms. Miranda felt the blood drain from her face at the sight. To see Andrea in the arms of this man dashed all her hopes of becoming more than mere friends. Berating her for dreaming such ridiculous dreams the editor regained her equilibrium and stood to greet him.

"I missed you", Dougie said kissing her on the lips and held his dearest friend in a tight embrace.

He looked over Andy's shoulder at the elegant woman on her couch. Recognising the editor immediately, Dougie was surprised when he saw the myriad of emotions pass over Miranda's face before she slammed down her mask. It all happened so fast he wasn't sure if he had seen it at all.

"I missed you too", Andy let go of him to introduce him to Miranda. Before she could utter a word the editor beat her to it.

"It is getting late. Thank you Andrea for another wonderful evening but I should go now."

Frowning at the words but more so at the distant tone in Miranda's voice Andy didn't know what just happened.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly.

"Douglas Chapman, Mrs Priestly", Douglas introduced himself before the editor had the chance to say another word.

"Please, call me Miranda", Miranda took the offered hand, smiling her famous fake smiles. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Miranda. Andy told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Miranda said frostily. "Good night."

"Miranda wait", Andy called out when Miranda strode from the room.

Never breaking her stride the editor had nearly reached the front door when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Miranda you don't have to leave…", Andy started to say.

"Yes, Andrea I do. Good night." Without another word Miranda was out of the door and in her car.

Andy heard Doug come up behind her and together they watched Miranda drive away. Closing the door when the Lexus was out of sight, Dougie wondered what this was all about.

"No wonder they call her the Ice Queen", the amiable young man said, "one could get frost bites just being in the same room with that woman."

"I have no idea what just happened." Andy mused at Miranda's sudden change of behaviour.

One moment they were talking like old friends and the next Miranda was distant and cold. It had been a wonderful evening just as usual until Doug had come in and greeted her enthusiastically. Of course, Andy smacked her forehead when it hit her like a brick. Doug had called her 'baby', his usual greeting he had hugged and kissed her. Andy was mortified but it soon turned into pure joy because it could mean only one thing. Miranda was jealous of Dougie. It was better than she had ever hoped for. So the older woman did feel something more than friendship for her. Right now she was hurt and reacted the only way she knew retreating into her distant and cold self. Andy had to set a few things straight and she would gladly do so as soon as she could.

* * *

"All right, spill it! What have you done?" Nigel had reached the end of the rope. Miranda had been horrible the whole week. She had been on a firing spree and was breathing fire left and right as if there was no tomorrow.

"What are you talking about, Nigel?" Andy asked astonished while they were sitting in his office waiting to leave for a photo shoot in Central Park.

"Beastly Priestly has been on a rampage the whole week, since Monday the halls of Runway have been littered with the remains of dismembered employees, so to speak", the man was stroking over his bald head trying to find meaning in what had happened. "So logic dictates whatever it is that has her acting out must have happened over the weekend."

"And what does it have to do with me", Andy asked all innocence although she could very well imagine what had caused Miranda's behaviour.

"Because, my dear, I know her better than anybody and I know for certain that you got under her skin like nobody else."

Before Andy could answer Emily came running into his office babbling about a catastrophe at the printing department he had to take care of. So it became clear that Nigel wouldn't be there to act as a buffer when Miranda decided to take out her bad mood on Andy during the photo shooting.

"Sorry, girls, you are on your own", Nigel patted her shoulder encouragingly on his way out.

"Thank you so much", Andy sighed while she took out her cane and made her way to Miranda's office.

Miranda was already waiting for Andrea in front of Emily's desk. When she saw the younger woman walking towards her, the editor was struck again by the brunette's beauty and gracefulness despite her handicap. Andrea was confident and self-assured, so how could she not be mesmerized by her? Miranda was grateful for the years of well-schooled self-control which helped her to keep her mask firmly in place. Her countenance wasn't slipping once as Andrea came closer, the ice in her eyes never melting. But she was adamant to let the younger woman in on her disappointment and foolish thoughts and desires. It wasn't Andrea's fault that she fostered such stupid ideas nor could she be held responsible for the fact that she felt attracted to her.

Andy sensed the older woman's presence and couldn't help the smile that quite naturally found its way to her lips.

"Hi!" The brunette softly greeted.

"Hello Andrea", Miranda said softly around the lump in her throat.

Something was definitely odd by the sound of the editor's voice, Andy could tell. Frowning she put a hand on the older woman's arm trying very hard to suppress the hurt when Miranda flinched from the touch.

"Let's go! The car is waiting", with that she walked off, leaving a bewildered Andy to follow.

Sighing at the editor's reaction Andy knew she had a lot of explaining to do, hoping that Miranda would understand and eventually forgive her.

Waiting for Andrea and Emily to join her in the car Miranda retreated behind her sunglasses. She cursed for the umpteenth time for letting the younger woman get close. Miranda could still feel the touch of Andrea's hand through the fabric of her jacket. What a damn fool she had been, to even think that somebody as beautiful and kind as Andrea could be interested in her. Looking out of the car window Miranda fought hard against the onslaught of pain that was squeezing her heart. She would be damned if she gave the tears that were threatening permission to fall. For once in her life she hated the silence she usually craved when all she wanted to do was screaming and shout and know why.

Andy wasn't faring much better as she could feel the hurt rolling off of Miranda's body. It had been a comforting thought to know that the older woman was jealous of her best friend but right now she felt awful for causing her such distress. But in all fairness she hadn´t had a chance to explain because Miranda had stormed off without giving her a chance to do so. Right now she felt like the lowest creature on earth for hurting Miranda. Ever since she had met the editor she couldn't imagine that somebody like Miranda could be attracted to her. Determined to speak to the older woman at the end of the day and set things straight Andy got out of the car when they reached their destination.

* * *

Changing again into another dress, Andy sighed hoping they would come to an end soon so she could speak to the editor about Doug. But when she heard Miranda's instructions to the photographer she knew it would take another few hours before they could call it a day. While she was being helped to get into position for the next set of photos Andy heard a faint commotion which grew louder every second. Before any of them knew what was going on a frightened and angry mob was coming their way with mounted police hot on their heels. To everybody's utter horror they dashed right through the set, separating Andy from the rest of the crew and Miranda. Panic was gripping her because she did not have Max with her or her cane.

Andy became more and more frightened with every metre she was pushed away from the others. Miranda was getting up from the grass where she had been knocked down. The editor brought a hand to her aching head and frowned when she discovered a wet trail over her left eye. Her fingers came away bloody, somehow she must have cut her brow when she had fallen to the ground. The crowd was moving, leaving a path of destruction behind. When she looked at the place where Andrea used to be Miranda only found an empty spot. Frantically she searched the near surrounding when she couldn't make out a glimpse of the brunette. Fear gripped her heart and Miranda Priestly did what she had never done before, she called the name of the younger woman from the top of the lungs.

"Andrea!"

When there was no answer she literally took her feet in her hands and ran towards the place where she had last seen the brunette. Following the wake of the crowd, Miranda continued to call out Andrea's name pushing ahead through the unruly crowd.

Meanwhile Andrea was tossed, turned and pushed along with people who didn't give a damn about her. Without her cane she felt completely helpless and vulnerable. Without thinking she called out for the only person she trusted to keep her safe. Miranda. She was getting further away from the set Andy felt herself getting more afraid by the minute. Her feet hurt from being scraped over stones for she had been barefoot for the last shoot. She also knew that she must have bleeding scratches on her arms because she had felt the bushes that tore at her skin.

Calling out for Miranda again, she was nearly inconsolable when the crowd wouldn't stop but pushed her along with them. She felt a large rock digging into her side and held on to it before she cowered next to it, shivering from fear and the cold for with the mob a sudden change of weather had come as well. The slight breeze was turning into a harsh chilly wind accompanied with the rolling of thunder and the first big raindrops splashing on the ground near her bare feet.

Pushing ahead Miranda didn't stop calling out for Andrea hoping against hope the younger woman would hear her due to her sharper senses. Cursing the weather and the uncaring people the editor was mostly angry with herself, knowing that Andrea was without her cane. She swore to make sure that any future photo shooting would be in a safer environment. Keeping Andrea safe was of utmost priority. Cursing again when she felt the rain become heavier Miranda became even more frantic in her search when she suddenly glimpsed a familiar form way ahead of her.

Nearing Andrea's hiding place the editor felt relieve flooding her body. Still calling out Andrea's name Miranda nearly laughed in joy when Andrea lifted her head and gazed with unseeing eyes into the direction it came from.

"Andrea", Miranda whispered as she fell to her knees next to the other woman, reaching out and gathering her in her arms when Andrea flung herself at her body.

"You came", Andy sobbed into the editor's neck, holding her in a vice like grip.

"Shh", the older woman cooed, holding on tightly and stroking soothingly over Andrea's rain soaked hair. "Of course, I came. You are safe now."

"I knew it", Andy muttered into the neck, all the while inhaling Miranda's familiar scent.

"Come on, darling, we need to get you out of the rain and to a doctor to look at your feet and arms", Miranda said softly as she stood. Bringing Andrea with her she felt a rush of adrenaline help her gather the younger woman in her arms and carry her off to the car.

Feeling herself being lifted into a pair of unexpectedly strong arms Andy was about to protest but was stopped short when she heard the term of endearment slip effortlessly from Miranda's lips. She was certain that the editor hadn't realised what she had just said which meant it was straight from the heart. With a small smile Andy snuggled into the arms that held her tight, with her arms firmly around Miranda's neck and her head on her shoulder.

"Dougie isn't my boyfriend", Andy whispered into Miranda's ear before she let her head rest on the shoulder again.

"Good", was all Miranda said before she tightened her hold on the precious cargo in her arms. She felt herself weaken and the weather wasn't helping either but she would be damned if she would let go of the woman in her arms.

As they were nearing the car Roy jumped out to relieve Miranda of her burden but she would have none of it. With a firm shake of her head she ordered him to open the door for her. A bit awkwardly the editor climbed into the car, settling Andrea on her lap and when Roy slid behind the wheel she asked him to take them to Bellevue hospital where her friend and second wife of her first husband worked as a doctor. Miranda knew Sylvia would take good care of Andrea's injuries.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Roy organised a wheelchair and Miranda put Andrea gently into it before she pushed her into the ER where she demanded the staff to get Dr Adams to look at her companion. The nurse in charge immediately recognised the editor and without delay did as she was asked, knowing better than to argue with the Dragon Lady.

Never letting go of Andrea's hand as they waited in one of the exam rooms for the good doctor to arrive Miranda thought about Andrea's words 'Dougie isn't my boyfriend'. It brought a smile to her face which soon turned into a frown when she remembered her own words to the younger woman. She had called her 'darling' without really realising it, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Miranda tried to pull out her hand away from Andrea's but the brunette wouldn't let go.

"Don't! Please." Andy said softly when she felt Miranda trying to pull away, not only physically but also emotionally. "I know what you are trying to do but, please, Miranda don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me darling, unconsciously, and I'm happy you did because now I know for sure that you feel something for me. I'm quite certain it is the same I feel for you."

"You do?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Andy smiled her beautiful brilliant smile, causing Miranda to smile in return and tighten her hold on Andrea's hand.

That was how Dr Adams found them when she looked through the window into the exam room, smiling blissfully at each other and holding hands. If it weren't for the white hair, regal bearing and wet but still elegant clothes she would have thought it was somebody else in this room but not Miranda Priestly. Although she had known the woman for years, they had been friends for more than twenty years, well, as far as somebody could befriend the editor but she had never seen her remotely like this, not even with her children. Which was one of the reasons her marriages had gone down the drain and her relationship with the twins was more than strained. Shaking her head Sylvia was determined to find out who this brunette was who could do what nobody else had been able to achieve, touch the heart of the Dragon.

"Hello, Miranda", Dr Adams greeted her friend when she entered, smiling when Miranda frowned at her cheery attitude.

"Sylvia", the editor answered stiffly.

"Why don't you hop on the gurney and I will take a look at your injuries, Miss..." Sylvia addressed Andy.

"Sachs but please call me Andy", Andy offered.

"Andy", the doctor nodded.

"Miranda could you help me?"

"Of course", the older woman lifted her from her chair with an ease that surprised both of them. Dr Adams raised both eyebrows in astonishment at the display. 'Who the fucking hell are you and what have you done to Miranda Priestly?' was the first thing that shot through her mind. Seeing the younger woman blush at the editor's action the doctor smirked. It was getting better and better.

"Thank you but you could have just guided me here, you know", Andy said softly.

"Nonsense", Miranda waved her off. Turning to the doctor she looked sternly at her waiting to begin the examination. "Well?"

"Yes, sorry", Sylvia sprang into action.

Dr Adams gently cleaned the wounds on Andy's arms before she examined her feet which were far worse off.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sylvia asked to distract both women from the unpleasantness of taking care of the deep cuts and scratches.

"We had a photo shooting in Central Park", Miranda explained, her eyes never leaving Andrea's face. "when suddenly all hell broke loose. A crowd stormed through the set cutting Andrea off from us."

"Ah", the doctor nodded knowingly, "must have been the demonstration against the war that went completely the wrong way. They brought it on TV."

"That would explain it", Miranda guessed.

"Obviously. So you are a model?"

"Not really", Andy shook her head.

"Well, I thought...", now Sylvia was confused.

"It's a long story. Let's just say I agreed to be the Runway´s new face this year."

"Fair enough", the doctor smiled. "How bad is she? Working you in the ground already by the looks of it." Sylvia had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood but Andy's change of expression and Miranda's flair of her nostrils indicated that she had said the wrong thing all together.

"No", Andy said harshly, being fed up with the constant blaming of Miranda for everything that she had no control over. Why was it that people always thought the worst of the older woman? It couldn't just be her reputation, now could it. "I got separated from the others during the commotion and Miranda came to find me."

"Why would she…", Sylvia started to ask but when she looked up into the unfocused eyes of her patient she knew the answer to her question. She was surprised that she hadn't realised it before, Andy was blind. "Oh, sorry."

"It's quite all right, doctor", Andy smiled ruefully. Turning her head towards Miranda who had been awfully quiet, Andy squeezed her hand in question.

"You okay?"

"Yes, yes of course", Miranda was startled from her guilty contemplation. "Andrea, I..."

"No, don't even go there", Andy stopped her apologies. "I'm not to be mollycoddled. I'm a grown woman who knew what could happen. I'm just glad you came after me."

"All right, I didn't mean to..." Miranda trailed off, she hadn't ever viewed Andrea as something else but completely in control of her life and capable to handle everything on her own. Today had been a chain of unfortunate events she just wished she could make undone. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for." Andy assured the older woman.

Not finding her voice Miranda merely nodded and gave the cool hand in her own a slight squeeze to convey what she couldn't express with words. Receiving another smile from Andrea she knew she had gotten it right.

Listening to their exchange with rapt fascination Dr Adams wondered again about their strange relationship. She witnessed a side of Miranda she hadn't known even existed. Gone was every trace of cold detachment the editor usually projected. The way she spoke and how she held the younger woman's hand in hers so delicately as if afraid it might break made Sylvia wonder if she really ever knew Miranda Priestly at all. Probably not. But whoever did? Certainly not her husbands and she suspected not even her girls. Who was this woman who so easily brought out this other Miranda who was unknown to the rest of the world? Although she and the editor had been friends for two decades now, Sylvia realised she had barely scratched the surface of the person who was Miranda Priestly.

Putting the finishing touches on Andy's feet she wrapped them in bandages to make sure the wounds kept free of dirt and dry for the next few days.

"All right. You are done", Sylvia snapped the gloves from her hands. "There were a few deep cuts that needed stitching, so I recommend you come by again next week for getting out the stitches. Otherwise try to stay off your feet for the next few days."

"I will see to it", Miranda confirmed determined.

"You will?" Andy and the doctor echoed with surprise.

Rolling her eyes at them Miranda folded her arms over her chest daring to defy her. And even though Andy couldn't see her she knew that the older woman's tone broke no argument.

"Certainly, I will. You will come to the townhouse, where I have a guestroom on the ground floor, my housekeeper can take care of your needs while I'm at the office."

"What about Max and Ms Jones?" Andy asked with a smirk, knowing full well that the editor was doing it because she felt guilty but also because she really wanted to make sure that Andy was safe.

"I will get them as soon as I have you settled in the townhouse."

"Sounds as if you have thought about everything", Andy said softly. "But Miranda I don't want to impose and you already have so much to think of."

"It is no imposition, Andrea", the editor assured her gently. "I would very much love to have you there."

"All right", Andy finally conceded, "but only until the day after tomorrow."

"Good." Miranda smiled triumphantly.

Roy drove them to the townhouse and after helping Miranda getting the brunette into the house he took Miranda to Andrea's house to get Max to his mistress while Ms Jones would stay and Doug would take care of her after work. Miranda put everything Andrea would need in a bag like the younger woman had told her. She took the leash and Max's guiding gear from behind the door and with the dog in tow she returned to the car asking her driver to take her home.

* * *

Upon her return Miranda found Andrea on the living room couch, all cleaned up and changed into comfortable clothes from her own closet. The younger woman was sleeping, the day's events having finally caught up with her. Leaning against the doorframe Miranda marvelled at the dark haired beauty that had wiggled her way into her heart so effortlessly like she had always belonged there. A smile was playing around the older woman's lips at the truth of this thought. Andrea's hair was spilled over the pillow, her hand was resting next to her head and her full lips were slightly open, breathing deeply giving every indication that she was fast asleep.

Miranda didn't want to wake her sleeping beauty but Max was growing restless beside her. Together they entered the living room and walked over to the couch where Miranda knelt down to brush a few strands of hair from Andrea's forehead and to gently kiss the spot she had created. Max was sitting beside the editor, patiently waiting for his beloved mistress to wake up. When she merely turned unto her side with a blissful smile on her lips, mumbling softly in her sleep the Labrador cocked his head to the side.

Miranda smiled fondly at the younger woman's antics. Andrea had turned towards her, smiling and mumbling her name with a tender sigh. It would have brought her to her knees if she hadn't already been kneeling. When the kiss to the forehead wouldn't do the trick Miranda thought if her very own sleeping beauty could be awakened just like the one in the fairy tale. But should she dare? Throwing caution to the wind she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against Andrea's full luscious ones. Feeling and savouring the texture of them she closed her eyes and let her mouth linger. She brushed her own lips over Andrea's and when she felt the younger woman respond and awaken she wanted to draw back but a hand had sneaked behind her neck and was holding her gently in place. Moving her lips again and again over fuller ones Miranda wanted this feeling to never end. The kiss, only meant to rouse the brunette from her sleep, turned more intense. Nibbling on Andrea's lower lip she heard herself moan into the kiss. Never in her entire life had a kiss evoked such a myriad of emotions in her. It was all Miranda could have wished for, tender, passionate, giving and wanting without pressuring or being demanding.

Only when they heard the neglected dog's whimper did the women draw apart reluctantly. With a last peck to those enticing lips Miranda sat back on her heels waiting for Andrea to open her sleepy eyes.

"Hi", Andy smiled gently.

"Hey", Miranda brushed the brunette's hair behind her ear, not yet ready to break contact with the younger woman.

"This was a wonderful way to wake up", Andy held Miranda's hand against her cheek while she sat up.

"I´m glad you think so, I didn't mean to be presumptuous", the editor explained, feeling suddenly shy. "It is just, you looked so beautiful while asleep but Max couldn't wait so I thought it would be okay to wake you more gently."

"I loved it." Andy reassured her, all the while scratching her dog behind his ears after Max had announced his presence.

"So did I." Miranda sighed before she sat down next to Andrea.

"What is it?" The brunette asked upon hearing the older woman's heart felt sigh.

"The girls will be home soon and we still have a lot to talk about before we move any further with this relationship", Miranda explained.

"I know", Andy nodded.

"I have been keeping you to myself over the last few months, afraid that if I share this it will be bound to end in disaster like all my previous relationships."

"I understand."

"My daughters and I don't have the best of relationships, to be quite honest", Miranda sighed again. "It's rocky at best. After everything I've put them through it is quite understandable. I never really knew how to be a mother and not showing my love for them doesn't help either, I suppose."

"Miranda, don't worry. We'll take it slow. I want this, us, but most of all I want you to feel comfortable and be happy."

"I don't know how", the older woman whispered.

"What?"

"How to be happy."

"Oh, sweetheart", Andy softly said before she put her arms around Miranda to embrace her tightly and hold on as she felt sobs wracking the body in her arms.

* * *

When the girls came home Andy began to understand what Miranda had meant when she called her relationship with her daughters rocky. She could nearly grasp the tension between them. It saddened Andy for she knew without a doubt that the older woman loved her girls more than anything else in the world and their happiness would always be paramount to her. She had no doubt that should the twins be against their relationship Miranda would end it all just to do right by them. Andy also knew that to be true even though it would rip her apart, for she suspected that Miranda Priestly wasn't a woman who didn't feel at all like most people suspected but way too much.

Miranda not showing emotions was her way to deal with hurt, rejection and heartache, for she was a woman who was capable to love without restraint and as intense as one can imagine. The fact that she didn't know how to show her motherly love when she so easily could show Andy how she felt about her baffled the younger woman but she also had an inkling that it was due to her past and rejection by her own mother. Andy only knew bits and pieces of what had made Miranda the woman she was today but her loveless childhood was part of it.

Max's presence eased Andy's first steps with the twins although she was certain that they still withheld judgement. Over the next two days Andy spent more time with them but despite her best efforts they wouldn't let her near them. Everything she had achieved so far went completely down the drain shortly before she convinced Miranda that it was time for her to return to her own home.

They sat in Miranda's study on her small couch holding hands and talking softly when suddenly the door burst open and both girls stood wide eyed with flushed faces in the room.

"Tell her to leave", Cassidy pressed out.

"What has gotten into you?" Miranda demanded.

"We want her to go, mother", Cassidy insisted. "We don't want her here!"

"This is my house and I decide who stays and who leaves."

"It is our house as well and we want her gone."

"Who do you think...", Miranda started to get angry but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Miranda, stop please. It is time for me to leave anyway", Andy tried to calm the storm. She got to her feet and left to gather her bag.

"Go to your rooms! We will talk about this later", Miranda pressed out through clenched teeth before she followed Andy.

Stopping in the door to the guest room the white haired woman watched the brunette zip her bag.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Yes, Miranda, yes I do", Andy turned with her bag in one hand and Max's leash in the other. "You should talk to your daughters. They made it quite clear that my presence is the last thing they need at the moment."

"But I don't want you to go", Miranda sounded lost. "I need you."

"Sweetheart, I need you too but so do your daughters."

Miranda walked towards the other woman and took her into a fierce embrace. Andy let go of her bag and the leash bringing her arms around Miranda's back holding on for dear life.

They held each other for quite some time before they only reluctantly let go. Miranda leaned in and kissed her gently one last time before she took out her mobile phone to call Roy to take Andrea home.

* * *

She watched until the car was out of sight before the editor closed the front door and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall. Turning around she looked up the staircase, afraid of what will be the outcome of the conversation with her daughters. Knowing them like she did she feared the worst, stealing herself for their words she climbed the stairs to their rooms.

She found both of them in Caroline's room already waiting for her. By the look on their faces they were very angry with her. She was steeling herself for the vicious blows she knew would be coming.

"Are you fucking her?" It was Cassidy who spat out with disgust what Miranda thought was the crudest way to describe what could ever be between her and Andrea.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda was taken aback by the choice of words.

"You heard her", Caroline seconded her sister.

"No." Miranda whispered harshly.

"But you want to", Cassidy accused her mother, her anger slowly evaporating by the hurt look on her mother's face but still not ready to back down.

"We won't let you fuck up our lives any more than you already have. We heard you and we saw you. We are neither stupid nor blind. We know who she is."

"Which means?" Miranda asked defeated.

"It means", Cassidy clarified, "it's either us or her. It's bad enough to be the Ice Queen's daughters but we draw the line at being called the dyke´s twins."

"I see", Miranda nodded brokenly. "What if I don't want to let her go?"

"Dad will be more than happy to have us live with him and Sylvia and so do we", Cassidy explained in no uncertain terms.

"I see", Miranda said again before she got up to leave. At the door she stopped shortly and without turning around she said what she knew the girls wouldn't believe right now.

"Even though you might not believe me I love you two very much. More than anything in the world and I will honour your wishes. I know I have not been the mother you needed me to be and for that I am truly sorry. Maybe one day you will find it in your hearts to forgive me for that."

The editor closed the door softly behind her and descended the stairs to return to her study and mourn the loss of the love of the only person she knew would ever love her completely and unconditionally.

* * *

After the girls had left to spend the night at a friend's house Miranda got into her car to drive to Andrea's house. She needed to talk to the younger woman and end their relationship before it became too hard and before she found it too hard to turn around and lose her children completely.

When she arrived at Andrea's house she sat in the car for a few minutes gathering her courage. Wiping at a stray tear Miranda took one last look in the rear-view mirror before she finally got out and climbed the stairs to the front door. Even before she could press the bell she heard Max's exited barks which brought a small smile to her lips.

Andy opened the door in her favourite pair of jeans and white shirt. Her feet were bare, still bandaged as they were meant to be.

"Hello Miranda", the brunette was surprised to see the older woman so soon again.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Of course", Andy stepped away from the door to let the editor enter.

"I... We need to talk, Andrea." Miranda cut to the chase with a heavy heart.

"Right", Andy nodded already afraid of what Miranda might have to say. "Let's go to the living room."

They took their usual seats on the couch, Andy patiently waiting for Miranda to start talking and all the while restraining herself from reaching out and taking hold of the older woman's hand. Somehow she felt it would not be welcomed right now. Miranda needed the distance between them to say what she had to say.

"I spoke with my daughters as soon as you were gone", Miranda said with a very quiet voice, blinking back the tears forming in her eyes when she thought of their hurtful words and brutal ultimatum.

"What happened?" Andy asked around the lump in her throat.

"They informed me in no uncertain terms that should I maintain our relationship they would leave to live with their father and his second wife."

"Oh, Miranda", Andy whispered, no longer able to hold back she scooted forward and took the older woman in her arms. At first she felt Miranda stiffen in her embrace but soon she relaxed and let go, holding on for dear life and letting silent tears run down her cheeks.

Andy kept holding on to the woman, stroking her hair and her back in soothing circles. Hoping she could provide at least a small amount of comfort. For whom she didn't really know, probably for both of them. Andy knew without a doubt that this was the end of their relationship. After having tasted those wonderful lips and having held the woman in her arms Andy knew anything less than being lovers in every sense of the word would be impossible for both of them.

Tugging at the older woman Andy invited Miranda to lay her head in her lap which the editor did. With her arms across Andrea's thighs she closed her eyes when she felt the brunette's hand soothingly stroking through her hair. The tears gradually slowed and Miranda sighed, wishing she could stay like this forever. Here with Andrea she could just be herself, she could forget about Runway, about maintaining her fierce reputation, the fights to keep her position and even, heretical as it was, about being the disdained mother she was right now. The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Tell me what else they said", Andy whispered never ceasing to gently let her fingers glide through the soft white hair.

"I can't", Miranda's voice was hoarse from crying. "It was so mean and hurtful."

"Of course", Andy sighed knowingly, "they are fourteen and they are lashing out. Taking no prisoners."

"No", the editor snorted.

"Tell me", Andy leaned down, kissing Miranda's temple tenderly.

"They asked if I was... if I was fucking you", the white haired woman said reluctantly.

"What else?"

"That it was bad enough to be the daughters of the Ice Queen and they didn't want to be called the dyke´s twins after everything they have been through."

"I am sorry", Andy said remorsefully.

"It is not your fault", Miranda sat up again.

"But it means I have to let you go, does it not?" Andy asked sadly.

"I can't lose them", Miranda whispered. Reaching out she cupped Andrea's cheek in her hand and nearly came undone when the younger woman turned her head and kissed her palm.

"I know." And Andy did know but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Letting go of Miranda was the right thing to do, she was convinced. If only it wouldn't tear her apart. She felt her heart breaking, knowing right then and there that only Miranda could mend it and make it whole again.

Wiping the tears from Andrea's cheeks with gentle fingers Miranda felt her own heart shattering into a million pieces.

"One last thing before you go", Andy requested.

"Yes?"

"I want to see your face."

"How..."

"With the tips of my fingers", Andy explained. "I want to be able to remember every inch of your face for as long as you can't be with me. Because I know the time will come when we can be together again."

"How could that be possible?" Miranda asked mildly.

"I have to believe it. I promise you to wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Andrea...", Miranda started to object but was stopped by a gentle finger on her lips.

"Please, just let me see you."

Taking hold of both of Andrea's hands Miranda guided them towards her face before she closed her eyes and put them on her forehead. She felt Andrea tenderly tracing her face with her fingers. Mapping and remembering every little imperfection of her aging face.

"I knew it", Andy finally said with both hands still cupping the older woman's cheeks.

"Knew what, darling?"

"People were not exaggerating, you are very beautiful", Andy said with awe.

"No, Andrea, you are far more beautiful my darling. And you shouldn't wait for me. You are young and free to find love again, not spending your time waiting for an old career obsessed woman like me. Promise me you will find somebody else to love."

"I can't", Andy shook her head, "only you can make me whole again."

"Oh, darling", Miranda leaned in and kissed Andy gently on her full warm lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With a last long kiss Miranda finally got up from the couch and without looking back she left the living room and the love of her life behind. Patting Max on the way out she climbed into her car and returned to her life and to being Miranda Priestly again. Dragon Lady, Ice Queen and fashion icon. Her only comfort was the photograph of Andrea with her gentle eyes and sensuous lips, the woman who only saw her with her heart.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Is it too much already or would you like to read the sequel? Let me know!**


End file.
